He Saw Me
by Torqueo Animadverto
Summary: Everyday I wonder why he saw me when a thousand other girls saw him." EXB. AH. Oneshot.


**An avatar that I saw on Fanfiction gave me this oneshot idea. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

"I love you." My emerald- eyed, Greek god whispered to me before Spanish class. His hands were resting on my hips, and his lips dangerously close to my mouth. I looked him in the eye to be sure that he was telling the truth. I did this everyday. I always wondered if what was happening to us; pure, unadulterated love, was true, or if it was some sick, twisted joke. I was always the plain Jane of Forks high school, and Edward was…. Edward. He was Adonis in human form. Every aspect of him, was perfect. From his sharp cheek bones, to his wide forehead. Everything screamed Male Model. It was because of this, that I would always doubt whether or not he really loved me, and not some girl like Lauren, or Tanya two of the prettiest, yet fakest girls in school.

Yes, Edward did used to like them. He had dated Tanya before I moved to Forks, and when I moved and made friends with his sister Alice, and his brother Emmett, he started noticing me more. Before long, we had become great friends, and Tanya dumped him because he was spending more time with me instead of her. Edward shrugged it off like nothing had happened, and a month later, he asked me out. I still remember that day a year ago, as clear as yesterday would seem in my mind.

*//*//*//*//*//*

"_Edward, where are we going?" I questioned him for the millionth time. We were walking in the forest, and I knew that I would manage to maim myself on a tree limb. Edward rolled his deep green eyes, and said,_

"_You'll see. We're almost there." He started tugging lightly on my arm, as if to hurry me along. I sped up a little bit, but not before tripping over a small tree root that had popped out of the ground. Edward must of felt the slack in my arm, because he quickly turned around, and saw me falling. But, instead of hitting the hard ground, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my lower back. I looked up, and saw that Edward had caught me, like always, Our position was that of a dancer's when he would dip his partner in a ballroom dance. The only difference was that my head wasn't thrown back with my hair sweeping the ground. My head was straight up, and Edward's face was inches from mine. You could practically feel the chemistry in the air. The forest was almost silent. The only noise was our heavy breathing. I would take a breath in as he would breathe out, and vice versa. Edward brought his silky lips to my ear, and whispered, "Silly Bella." I couldn't fight the shivers of joy that coursed through my spine. Edward mistook me as being cold, which I definitely wasn't. The heat radiating off of Edward's body, and my cheeks would be enough to heat Alaska over the summer. _

"_Oh, crap, you're cold. Sorry, we should go to the spot now." I dumbly nodded. I was trying to get lost in that moment in time that took place just a few seconds ago. That was the only thing that Edward had ever done, that showed me that there was a possibility of Edward liking me. I had liked him for a few weeks after I met him. When he and Tanya broke up a few weeks ago, it gave me renewed hope that maybe we could be together. When nothing happened I lost this hope. Then he ignored me for about a week, and now we started hanging out more. Hence, here we are now. _

_We walked out to a clearing where a sprawling meadow lay before us. Trees surrounded us every way, and the sun seemed to shine the brightest in the middle. I followed the rays with my eyes, and saw a red and white checked picnic blanket right in the middle. There was a sand colored whicker basket sitting on the blanket, and I could practically envision the food that was inside. Esme, Edward's mother was a great cook. We walked over to the picnic basket, and blanket, and Edward started taking out the sandwiches, and got out two cans of Dr. Pepper. _

"_Hungary? I made them myself." He said with a proud smile on his beautiful face. I must have looked shocked for a moment, because he got out on his signature half smile, and chuckled a little. _

"_Don't looked so shocked. I cook occasionally." His smile was so disorientating that it took me a while to respond. _

"_Whoops." I said back even though it barely made any sense. This was what happened when I got around Edward. My brains turned to mush, and those sarcastic comments that I normally say go- __whoosh__- out my ear and spill out on the ground. I blushed a faint pink, and he chuckled lightly at me. This was basically how the rest of our lunch went. There was a nice calm over the forest, and the only sound there was, was us chewing our sandwiches, and sipping our drinks. But, if you listened really closely, you could hear the steady beating of two hearts. Little did I know that it would become our melody for each other. Sort of like a key that no one else in the world held. _

_I began to think that lunch was over, so I started putting the sandwich wrappers in the plastic bag, and the drinks away, when Edward put his hand on my arm. _

"_Not yet." He told me softly. "I have something to ask you." He said taking in a big breath of air. He seemed almost…. Nervous. Why?_

"_Bella, I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I haven't been able to find the perfect way to but, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked so quickly that I almost didn't hear him._

_Almost. _

_He must have taken my shock as a no, because he quickly said, "Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have asked. Now I just went and screwed up us being friends, didn't I?" He questioned at the end. _

_My eyes were still wide with shock as a shook my head, my brown hair flailing madly. When I had gotten over whatever I had went through for a minute, I managed to stammer, "Edward, I wasn't saying no… I was just so shocked that you would ask me. But, my answer is yes. A definite yes." I breathed out a sigh of relief, as he crashed his lips to mine. It was like the pieces of an a thousand piece puzzle that you had worked on for a long time. The pieces finally fit together, and there was a sigh of relief that everything __finally__ right. We spent the rest of that day in the meadow, and it was established as our place. _

*//*//*//*//*//*

I was lost in that memory as I sat in Spanish class listening to the teacher call Jessica Stanley a "drunk parrot" in Spanish. My attention was quickly claimed the teacher's again, as she asked me a question.

"Senorita Isabella, Que te gusta los fines de samana?" She said with expectant eyes. I quickly looked down at my notes, and answered,

"Me gusta yo voy ir al cine." I answered back quickly not caring if the answer was correct, or true. Which it wasn't. I hardly ever liked to go to the movie theater. But, I guess I got it right, because the teacher said to the rest of the class,

"See students, you should be like Senorita Isabella. A handsome boyfriend, and understands basic Spanish." When she finished my blush slowly grew up my neck, and quickly covered my face. Great, even the Spanish teacher thought Edward was handsome. Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya went to what they did best. Glared at me. My eyes quickly dropped to my binder, and I thought,

_I wonder why he saw me, when a thousand other girls saw him. _

**Yeah, the ending sucked. Hard. God, why the heck did I write this? Renew my faith in me faithful reviewers! **

**You know what to do.**

**Oh, and I will be updating Are you Nervous, and Forever Starts Tonight soon.  
**


End file.
